


Las manos donde pueda verlas

by sunflow3rs



Series: Luz de Luna [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi se levantó de la cama con el pie izquierdo. No el de ponerse de morros, sino el de meter mano. El de meterle mano a él, a Kyoutani, en frente de sus colegas.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Luz de Luna [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002543





	Las manos donde pueda verlas

Kyoutani está seguro de ello: Ha hecho de Yamaguchi un demonio. En algún momento de los años que llevan saliendo algo tuvo que haber hecho mal que le dio la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, cuando y donde su novio quisiera, con él. Se había entregado a Yamaguchi en cuerpo y alma y este le manejaba cual títere que mueve los hilos de su camino. 

Si Yamaguchi se despertaba con la intención de armar revuelo, conseguiría causarle la mayor cantidad de problemas que le fuera posible. Y lo peor de todo era que, la mayoría de las veces, a Kyoutani no le importaba. Porque en el fondo - muy en el fondo, ni siquiera lo admitiría en voz alta - le gustaba cuando Yamaguchi se comportaba como el infantil mocoso que de hecho _siempre_ ha sido. 

Y es que por mucho que dijera que él había sido quien había malcriado a Yamaguchi, toda la culpa de esa quisquillosa rama de su personalidad que le salía cuando entraba en confianza había sido colocada ahí minuciosamente por Tsukishima. Así que si alguien les pillaba, si Bokuto y Tanaka se inclinan hacia delante y observan por encima de la mesa, o si de repente a Akaashi, a Kiyoko o a Hikaru les daba por salir de la cocina y caminar a un lado de ellos, Kyoutani le echaría la culpa a Tsukishima. 

Primero se moriría de la vergüenza, claro. _Después_ , se quejaría de que las cosas malas siempre se pegan. 

Esta vez, Kyoutani ni siquiera se lo había visto venir. Era sábado por la mañana, demasiado temprano como para que alguno de los presentes se considerase persona, y Kyoutani se había sentado a desayunar junto a Bokuto y a Tanaka cuando Yamaguchi bajó por las escaleras de la casa de campo. 

El niño se acababa de despertar, a juzgar por los párpados que todavía mantenía pegados o el hecho de que ni siquiera se había dignado a quitarse el pijama - una camiseta vieja y el pantalón que Kyoutani había dejado tirado por el suelo de su habitación -, y caminaba casi a tropiezos hasta el taburete contiguo a su novio. 

—¡Buenos días, dormilón! —Se rió Bokuto con media tostada con mantequilla y mermelada en la boca. Yamaguchi sonrió adormilado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kyoutani, fingiendo de la mejor manera que podía que aún se encontraba con medio pie en el país de los sueños. Kyoutani no se dio cuenta de ello, sin embargo, hasta que su noviecito decidió colocar su mano sobre la zona descubierta de su muslo. 

Yamaguchi se había levantado del lado izquierdo de la cama. Lo que no significaba que estaba de morros, ni mucho menos de que se había despertado enfadado por algo que le había sucedido en algún sueño, sino que quería _algo_ que solo su novio le podía dar. Besos húmedos con sabor a buenos días y caricias que se mueven cada vez sobre zonas más peligrosas. 

La verdad era que Yamaguchi estaba esperando levantarse rodeado de los enormes y fuertes brazos de Kyoutani, con su respiración caliente pegada a su cuello, y el calor de su cuerpo apoderándose del suyo propio como si fuera el inicio de un incendio. De su propio incendio. Yamaguchi se hubiera pegado un poco más a él, se hubiera colocado entre sus piernas y hubiera comenzado a acariciar su nuca, buscando despertarlo y comenzar lo que sus sueños habían estado pidiendo a gritos. Hubiera dejado besos, tiernos y sencillos, por cada poro de la superficie de su rostro hasta que este hubiera regañado la nariz, molesto por las cosquillas de sus labios. 

Yamaguchi hubiera girado su cadera sobre él, hubiera aprovechado la carencia de ropa con la que Kyoutani solía dormir y hubiera arrancado la mañana como Dios manda. 

Pero eso no había pasado, porque Kyoutani se había levantado antes que él y había abandonado la comodidad de su cama para llevarse algo al estómago. Yamaguchi no lo culpaba, pero... No era como si no fuera a hacer nada al respecto. 

Kyoutani llevó la taza de café a sus labios, imaginado que la mano de su novio sobre su pierna no era nada. Daba igual que con Yamaguchi las cosas nunca fueran _nada_. En ese momento, con sus amigos - prácticamente familia - a menos de un metro de distancia, ese “nada” se quedaría en el “nada” que describe un diccionario.

Bokuto y Tanaka se encontraban hablando sobre alguna película que habían estado viendo la noche anterior, metidos de lleno en su propia conversación como para interesarse en lo que estaba haciendo la parejita que tenían en frente. Yamaguchi había aprovechado, entonces, para que sus dedos caminaran con suavidad por encima de la tela de los pantalones de Kyoutani.

Este gruñó, observando de reojo a su novio y pidiéndole, en completo silencio y gracias a la ayuda de una mirada que si quisiera podría ser mortal, que mantuviera las manos en alto. Pero Yamaguchi era un temerario. Más que eso, sabía lo que hacía. Sabía que Kyoutani no le iba a decir que no. 

—Tuve un sueño muy bonito, —canturreó Yamaguchi, con sus ojos medio cerrados y el tono más somnoliento que era capaz de poner, todavía sin llamar la atención de los otros dos. —Estábamos en el campo…

Kyoutani le estaba escuchando traduciendo sus comentarios tal cual salían de su boca. Porque “bonito” quería decir “caliente” y en el campo… Bueno, eso seguramente significaba lo mismo. La mano de Yamaguchi se aplanó, entonces, sobre la entrepierna de dormida de Kyoutani, acariciando levemente al pequeño amigo al que ansiaba despertar. 

—No sé, por qué, olía a tarta de zanahoria, —continuó murmurando Yamaguchi, levantando su cabeza del hombro de Kyoutani y apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, tratando de captar sus reacciones ahora que había dejado en claro lo que quería. — _Todo_ olía a zanahoria.

La verdad era que no hacía falta traducir eso. Kyoutani volvió a gruñir, su cuerpo vibrando debajo de cada toque de su novio, luchando consigo mismo para que los encantos de Yamaguchi no surtieran efecto. Pero este seguía acariciando, tocando de arriba abajo con los dedos que cientos de veces han delineado cada centímetro de su extensión, apretando de vez en cuando para que recordara que aún se encontraba ahí. 

—No parece interesante —se quejó Kyoutani, queriendo decir que se dejara de boberías, que Tsukishima y Kuroo aún dormían en el piso superior y que si bajaban los descubrirían con las manos - y nunca mejor dicho - en la masa. 

—Te lo juro, fue _muy_ —dijo Yamaguchi, apretando su mano para acentuar su frase — _muy_ —otro apretón más, Kyoutani perdería contra su autocontrol si su novio seguía comportándose como un… — _muy_ interesante. 

Kyoutani echó su cabeza hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio para no tener que jadear en voz alta, y se dijo que había perdido el estúpido juego incluso antes de que comenzara. Sentía como la sangre ardía bajo su piel, como se reubicaba y reorganizaba en su cuerpo para viajar cual tren bala a su mismísimo paquete. Joder, eso estaba tan, pero tan mal.

Yamaguchi pareció entender la locura que estaba protagonizando, o al menos sintió un poquitín de pena por su novio, pero quitó la mano de la creciente erección de Kyoutani para robarle su café y beber de él como si no hubiera estado dispuesto a masturbarle ahí mismo unos segundos atrás. 

—Hey, KyouKen, ¿estás bien? —La pregunta de Bokuto tomó a Kyoutani por sorpresa, saltando sobre su sitio y enderezando su espalda para observar a su colega. ¿Que si estaba bien? ¿Lo había estado alguna vez? Con Yamaguchi como pareja… Siempre. 

—Estoy perfectamente —suspiró él, entonces, echándole un vistazo en completa exasperación a Yamaguchi cuando sintió la planta de su pie acariciar su propia pierna debajo de la mesa. Iluso de él pensar que su novio había acabado de jugar. 

—Colega, tienes la cara rojísima —anotó Tanaka, señalando como sus mejillas se habían transformado en completos focos rosados. La mano de Yamaguchi volvió a su muslo, esta vez con el descaro suficiente como para atreverse a adentrarse por debajo de la tela de su pantalón. —No te habrás resfriado, ¿no?

Yamaguchi sonrió. 

—Eso te pasa por andar sin camiseta todo el rato —añadió él, como si no supiera que el motivo de su aturdimiento no fuera el hecho de que le ha estado ayudando a darle los buenos días a la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Kyoutani suspiró, _por favor_ , cállate. 

—Oye, pues yo estoy bien —dijo Tanaka, quien era quien le había pegado a Kyoutani la mala costumbre de andar por camiseta por todos lados, lo que a Yamaguchi - depende del día - le parecía o lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en la vida, o el peor castigo que el infierno le podría haber impuesto. 

—A saber por cuánto tiempo, Tanaka-san —suspiró Yamaguchi, mirando a su antiguo compañero de cancha a la vez que sus dedos conseguían llegar a la completa entrepierna de su novio. Kyoutani jadeó, alto y claro, cuando la mano de su novio se apretó contra sus bolas. —¿Seguro que estás bien, Kenta? ¿No quieres ir a echar una cabezadita?

Cabezadita. Kyoutani miró a su novio, a sus labios abiertos con una sonrisa divertida, a sus ojos que fingían una preocupación que no tenía, expectantes y ansiosos por una respuesta afirmativa. Quería subir, encerrarse en su cuarto y echar otro tipo de cabezadita. 

—Sabes, —dijo él, finalmente accediendo a la petición de su novio, pasando la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios con sabor al café que se había tomado. Probablemente Yamaguchi también sabría a ello. Asintió con la cabeza. —Quizás será lo mejor. ¿Recoges por mí?

Yamaguchi asintió, contento y emocionado, olvidando su faceta adormilada para levantarse del taburete de un salto y llevar las cosas que Kyoutani había dejado en la mesa hacia la cocina. Kyoutani aprovechó que los ojos de Bokuto y Tanaka fueron hacia su novio para prácticamente correr hacia la escalera y subir hacia el piso de arriba.

La habitación que compartía con Yamaguchi, la cual había sido la misma desde la primera noche que pasó en esa casa, era la última del pasillo. A un lado de la de Akiteru, la cual actualmente estaba siendo ocupada por Kuroo y Tsukishima, con la única cama de matrimonio que habían tenido que compartir allá cuando todavía no eran nada. 

Se tiró sobre el colchón, entonces, aplastando el bulto de sus pantalones y aspirando el olor de Yamaguchi que estaba impregnado entre las sábanas. Su novio era un capullo de pies a cabeza, un demonio, un terremoto que arrasó con su mundo desde el primer momento en el que se vieron. Era su todo y también su _nada_. 

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando Kyoutani sintió los pasos de Yamaguchi correr por el pasillo. La puerta se abrió para cerrarse con el pestillo tras su espalda, y Kyoutani dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo para observar al contrario. Su novio tenía las manos todavía en el pomo, mordía su labio y dejaba que sus ojos viajaran por la plenitud de su erección vestida. 

Sonrió. 

—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? 

Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta su novio, colocándose en medio de sus piernas abiertas y obligándolo a enderezarse sobre el borde de la cama. Las manos de Kyoutani no pierden el tiempo y se dirigen hacia la parte trasera de los muslos ajenos, subiéndolas por la superficie de su piel hasta el borde de sus pantalones. 

—A modo de buenos días —le contestó, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, inclinándose hacia delante para recibir con los labios abiertos el beso que llevaba rato esperando. 

—¿Y te crees que este es el lugar para ello? —Kyoutani se quejó, presionando los dedos en su cadera, inmovilizándolo en su lugar. —Joder, que cualquiera podía habernos visto, Tadashi. 

Yamaguchi infló sus mofletes. Su mano se enredó alrededor de la barbilla de Kyoutani y lloriqueó ante la ausencia de besos. Él no quería ser castigado… No así, al menos. 

—Lo tenía controlado —murmuró, quien a pesar de su desfachatez anterior, tenía un ojo puesto en las personas que podrían atraparles. Kyoutani elevó una ceja, sin estar seguro de ello, y atrajo las piernas de él hacia su propio cuerpo para que Yamaguchi se quedara sentado en su regazo. La erección chocó de lleno sobre su trasero y Yamaguchi jadeó contento. 

—Pues más te vale… Que me controles esta también —Kyoutani, ahora abrazando a su novio contra su pecho, buscó la unión de sus bocas en el primer beso que se daban en todo el día. Como había predicho, la lengua de Yamaguchi sabía al café que le había robado. 

La mano de Yamaguchi reptó cual serpiente por el torso desnudo de su novio, sus dedos delineando los marcados músculos para de nuevo meterse en la calidez de sus pantalones. Kyoutani echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de mantener su voz a raya para que Tsukishima no lo tuviera _demasiado_ en cuenta. 

Yamaguchi aprovechó para besar la piel expuesta de su cuello. 

—Eres... —trató de quejarse. Yamaguchi movía su mano de arriba abajo mientras que su boca se entretenía en succionar, lamer y morder. —Un niñato...

Sí… No era la primera vez que se lo decía. Yamaguchi levantó la cabeza para dejar un pequeño beso sobre la punta de la nariz de Kyoutani, quizás a modo de compensación por el mal - no tan malo en realidad - rato que le había hecho pasar. 

—Ahora sí, buenos días.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy en Twitter como @/sanflowuers por si queréis chillar conmigo sobre Kyoutani y Yamaguchi being la única pareja canon de Haikyuu - porque lo digo yo, heh. Gracias por leer <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hands where I can see them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684994) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs)




End file.
